Come On Closer
by SeyLoveless
Summary: Smexy Songfic...type...thing
1. Come On Closer

**Title:** Come On Closer

**Author:** Kirachii/Insomniac Dreams

**Disclaimer: **-insert something about me not owning Gravitation and if I did I would be doing/making the characters do naughty things.

**Warnings:** ...hips of doom

**Type: **Songfic-ish...

**Jibber Jabber:** Nothing cures a bad day like pickle chips, orange fanta, and reading yaoi. Might have another chapter about what Shu-chan and Yuki did after -wink wink nudge nudge hint hint cough cough- the show. But I have to see how people react to the fanfic/songfic/type...thing.

Yuki stared disgustingly at the gyrating bodies. Their body heat smothering each other, their breath on each others skin, made Yuki's microphobic tendencies stand on end.

Yuki Eiri was leaning against the double doors leading to the exit. He was comforted in the fact that if Shuichi horrendously embarrassed himself on stage, or if he began to get harassed by fan girls asking excruciating details about his and his pink haired lover's sex life, he could make an exit through one of the doors.

The novelist stared at his watch with displeasure. What the hell was taking Bad Luck so long? His watch read 9:53 and the concert was scheduled to be over at exactly 10:00 p.m. And he would be damned if he was going to have to wait till the concert ended at 10:01. And another reason Eiri didn't want to be held up, is because all the preparation for the concert put a strain on Eiri's libido. The infamous Yuki Eiri sex drive was at stake here. Yuki fished out a cigarette from inside its slightly wrinkled packet and glanced to the left. Just as he had lit up his lighter and felt the rush of the nicotine hit his lungs, he saw a red sign the clearly stated "NO SMOKING".

Fuck.

Just as he had placed his lighter back into his pocket and put his neglected cigarette into the other one, he hear a loud –shik-. It was the lights on the stage. The loud annoying murming in the crowd turned into a maddening shrill of excitement. Eiri couldn't help but reach for the cigarette for some source of security.

The spot lights were place on Hiro and Suguru, with the dull remnants shining on the back of the stage where other guitarists and a drummer, and what looked like a few violinists were placed. Eiri couldn't help but squint, and wonder 'Is that a xylophone player?' Random squeals of "Hiro have my child." Or "Suguru we love you" came from all around.

A voice singing acappella chimed out

_Come on closer_

Then the xylophone staring its 'tinging'chimes. Eiri couldn't help but think it sounded like a child's song, like "Ring Around The Rosie", although that was about the bubonic plague.

As the drums met the xylophone's strike, another spot light came on, and there stood a pink haired singer, in black leather shorts with black boots up to his knees. He had on a black 'vest' the bared his midriff and black suspenders. The blonde amused himself by thinking of his lover as a promiscuous groom. The crowd's screams became so deafening that you could no longer hear the instruments. Eiri couldn't help but smirk, knowing how many women wanted his Shu-chan right at this very moment.

Shuichi had a childish grin on his face that suddenly turned into a sultry look. The writer suddenly straightened up and looked at Shuichi with intense interest. He didn't like anyone seeing his lover's lustful stares. He began to fill a slight ting of jealous knock at the pit of his stomach.

As the music played the same beat over and over Shuichi finally began to sing

_Come on closer_

He wiggled his index finger at the crowd, asking them to join him in his movements. But as he did so he ignored the crowd's awed stares and gazed passionately at Yuki at the very back of the concert hall. Each step he took, on the beat of the drums, made his hips sway from side to side.

_I wanna show ya_

_What I'd like to do_

Shuichi found a chair that was set in the middle of the stage and sat down in it. He spread his legs slightly and hung his elbow that was holding the microphone over the back of the chair.

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

He ran a lithe hand from his neck to his navel never breaking eye contact with his lover who was hiding out in the back.

_I'll take care of you_

Another childish grin came across his face. He knew what was coming next, and it would rock Yuki's socks, or so he hoped.

_Hot temptations_,

He ran his hand on the inside of his thigh and threw his head back. Eiri could help but let his mouth hang over a little bit. This was far more than tantalizing. This was on the brink of a scandal. Eiri yet again fidgeted with the cigarette in his right pocket.

_Sweet sensations_

The pink haired singer ran his hand back up the same thigh it had once trailed down.

_Infiltrating through_

He snaked his right arm, which had been exploring his body, around his waist and once again threw his head back and closed his eyes.

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

At the word "you" he jerked his head back up and cocked it to the side looking straight into Yuki's honey colored eyes.

There was a slight break with the instruments that allowed the crowd to scream and applaud and go absolutely insane, like Eiri had expected them to. Shuichi got up out the chair and walked his way over to his guitar player Hiro. Who suddenly went from cool and loose, strumming his fingers on the thin strings of his guitar, to a robotic posture with a shocked look in his eye.

Shuichi put one hand on the guitarists shoulder and smiled, all the while still looking out to the "crowd".

_Gonna take it slow babe_

He ran the back of his hand across guitarist's collar bones and began to trail it up to Hiro's neck.

_Do it my way_

He then twisted his hand and placed his finger under Hiro's chin, and trailed it from one side to the other.

_Keep your eyes on me_

All Shuichi could do to keep from laughing, at Hiro's obvious refusal to pretend this wasn't happening to him, was to bite his bottom lip.

_Your reaction, to my action is what I want to see_

He again stared at the blonde.

Shuichi quickly ran away from Hiro, to cause him a little less emotional scarring than he already had, and put his hand on the top of his strawberry pink hair.

_Rhythmic motion_

With every word he hurriedly zigzagged his hand from his head to his neck. And whichever side his head turned his hips slightly thrusted in the opposite direction.

_Raw emotion_

With every separation in the word "e-mo-tion", his hand yet again zigzagged its way down to his exposed hip bone.

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

The writer stared up at the stage in a shocked awe. He couldn't believe his shy, timid lover was up there making such movements, taunting and teasing an obviously aroused crowd like he was. But, yet again, he was only shy and timid in the very beginning. Once you get started, heat things up, make the loss of blood to your brain make you slightly incoherent, it's easier to get the job done.

Yet another break in the song, thanks to the instruments. Shuichi met glances with Suguru as he began to slowly walk his way. He was met with an "If-you-come-near-me-and-touch-me-like-you-did-Hiro-I-will-kill-you" look. The singer just laughed it off and made his way back over to his chair and lay down on his knees beside it. He placed his head sideways as if rest there as the vocal part was coming back.

_And now you're satisfied_

_A twinkle in your eye_

_Go to sleep for ten_

He picked his head up and faced his body towards the chair, acting as if it was a person or a certain fair-haired someone.

_Anticipating, I will be waiting for you to wake again_

He stroked the black metal bars on the back of the chair at the word "anticipating". It made Eiri feel as though he was right there, beside his boyfriend, or it made him wish he was.

_Hot temptations,_

Shuichi rolled his body up the chair.

_Sweet sensations_

He stood up with his head tilted backwards slightly, and once again cocked the side. He moved his left arm across his chest to grab onto his neck. He knew this look was the one he gave the novelist when he wanted skin on skin contact, and so did his lover. The writer couldn't help but be provoked by this flirtatious exhibitionism.

_Infiltrating through_

Shuichi turned his back to the crowd and began to walk back to where he had started the song, while he bobbed his head with every beat and smiled at the drummer.

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

Yet again shaking his small, slender hips in time with the music. Yuki cursed inwardly at the action. 'Stop it.' Although he loved what the pink haired teenager was doing, he hated him showing it to everyone else as well. The chorus started up again the backup singers repeatedly sang _"When you wake up, up, up. When you wake up, we'll do it again."_

_Hot temptations, sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

He finally turned around, as Suguru joined the backup singers singing Suguru sang_ "Hour after hour of sweet pleasure. After this I guarantee you'll never want to leave. Shut you eyes and think about what I am about to do. Sit back, relax, I'll take my time this lovin's all for you."_

_Hot temptations, sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

Shuichi was pulling at the back of his pink locks jerking his head backwards. This made Yuki break the cigarette he was fidgeting with in half.

_Hot temptations   
Coming over you_

The spot lights shut off; all that was playing was a violin and the xylophone. All faded to black.


	2. Hot Temptations, Sweet Sensations

**Title:** Hot Temptations, Sweet Sensations

**Author:** Kirachii

**Disclaimer:** -insert something about me not owning Gravitation and if I did I would be doing/making the characters do naughty things.-

**Warnings:** …yaoi

You

And your

Obscene

Intentions

**Type: **Smut

**Jibber Jabber: **Well, well, well. I guess I wrote another chapter? This story's original song was supposed to be Lala by Ashlee Simpson. But yeah, I'm stating the obvious here. I would like to thank gravi addict, Hitomi, Descendant, clarichan, and Winter for their wonderful reviews. I didn't think anyone would like it, because I frequently write a whole fanfic and delete it because I don't think its good enough. I was pretty close to doing that to this one as well. But thank you guys.

I listened to quite a few songs while writing this and lyrics that really influenced some of my writing

Rain (Breaking Benjamin) – "It's safe to say from here you're getting closer. To lie here under you is all that I could ever do."

So Cold (Breaking Benjamin) – "You're so cold, keep your hand in mine. Show me how it ends, it's alright. Show how defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside that's alright, let's give this another try."

Break My Fall (Breaking Benjamin) – "Help me break my conscience in, to free us from our innocence."

Forget It (Breaking Benjamin) – "It's a crime to let it happen to me. Nevermind I'll let it happen to you. Nevermind forget it there's nothing to lose, but my mind and all the things I wanted. Everytime I get it throw it away. It's a sign. I get it I wanna stay. By the time I lose it I'm not afraid. I'm alive but I can surely fake it. There's a place I see you following me. Just a taste of all the might come to be. I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe to question every answer counted."

Sooner or Later (Breaking Benjamin) – "Just call my name. You'll be okay. Your scream is burning through my veins."

Away (Breaking Benjamin) – "I see you cause you won't get out of my way. I hear you cause you won't quit screaming my name. I feel you cause you won't stop touching my skin."

Time Is Running Out (Muse) – "I think I'm drowning. Asphyxiated. I want to break the spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction. I want to play to game. I want the friction."

alonelyshadow: Updatage

Hanyou-Kagome: That you very very much…and her you go…your very very welcome XD

MirokusLuVa: Nooo GIRRR –hides from Gir-of-doom-

chaoticevil05: Here ya go

Feanturi Dindel: Well hello, to both of you, thank you very much for reading.

the one who posses Insanity: Would you be happier if I dance …jk XD

sapphirexfear: Here joo go!

Arsinen: oo….Thats hot…even though I a TatXRyu fan

Misa-chan: Haha sex without the sex…that hilarious. Thank you so much.

Shuichi and the rest of the crew bounced off stage after the final song was over. The jumbled mess of bodies fleeing from one place to another only added to the mass confusion. Shuichi was nervously trying to burn off his excitement with the towel the stage hand had given them after the show; he was balling it up and pulling at the ends, stretching it out and balling it back up, while all the while talking with Hiro and Suguru about the show and all its mishaps and successes. Although the conversation was kind of hard to grasp when you had the crew, the roadies, and god only knows who, or what, else cutting in between. The three of them had to contort and twist their bodies to accommodate someone running through the three of them.

When Shuichi entered his dressing room he could feel his tiny heart beating against his rib cage, hear the rush of blood in his ears, and feel the tingling sensation that invaded his skin.

"Oi" A deep husky voice came from one the chairs located in the corner. Shuichi, who was leaned up against the door with his eyes closed trying to calm his fluttering heart, unconsciously darted for the doorknob located behind his lower back. As soon as his tiny trembling hand met the knob his eyes flew open and he made a small inaudible noise that closely resembled a squeak. When his eyes adjusted to the bright shining of the vanity lights, and where the shadows danced on the walls, he located where the voice came from.

He loosely let go of the knob and heaved a heavy sigh. "Gods Yuki you scared me!" Yuki had his arms folded across his chest and his ankle resting on his knee is a halfhearted attempted to cross his legs. His left leg was bouncing up and down anxiously, and he had a look of impatience on his face. "Yuki, I have to change. I'll meet you out back okay." While he was saying this he had moved to where Yuki was lazily occupying one of the chairs, and sat on his lap as well as laced his still trembling arms around the blonde's neck, rendering him immobile.

The novelist played with the hem of the tiny black leather shorts thoughtfully. The scent of dried sweat and adrenaline seeped out of the singer's pores and into Yuki's nostrils. Shuichi's pheromones were taunting the fair-haired man's subconscious.

Eiri tilted his head a little bit located his lover's ear, and in a breathy voice whispered "Why do you need to change out of something that's about to come off in a few minutes?" Yuki let his breath linger on Shuichi's neck as he heard the singer purring. It's as if every time the writer inhaled, he took a little bit of Shuichi's reluctance with him. When he moved his head back, the teenager blinked hurriedly, and shook his head. He looked at his lover who had seemed to have put some sort of spell on him, or some sort of voodoo, that bathed him in lust the very second Yuki was close.

The pink haired boy pulled his arms back and hurriedly climbed off. "N-no… not here. Just wait a little while longer." Yuki scoffed and rolled his eyes. The singer ignored his lover's obvious disappointment, and made his way over to the stool located in front of the vanity. The novelist followed the teenager and put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. They were strong, possessive, and a little frightening. Shuichi couldn't help but make some sort of frightened noise, it was a reflex that he had had acquired at the beginning of their relationship, when Yuki would try to force himself onto Shuichi, even when he knew the boy wasn't ready. The blonde loosened his fingers and trailed them lightly up the pink haired singer's neck. 'This isn't good! I can't tell him to stop when he does this. Why can't you read my mind?' Shuichi's eyes became heavy and his breathing became shallower and quicker. "Come on Shu."

"Nnm…" Shuichi tilted his head to give Yuki more room to play with him. Suddenly he realized that he was being toyed with again. He was like a puppet. Yuki would pull on the strings and it would cause Shuichi's body to go against its own will and follow its lovers.

"No…just…wait, okay? Please?" His purple eyes were staring up at Yuki's through the mirror pleading, begging, for him to stop. Shuichi didn't know if it was to stop or to continue. His mind wanted to wait, but his body didn't. Yuki stared at Shuichi in the mirror, slightly nodded and headed for the door. "I'll be out back." Shuichi smiled, but it hurt his cheeks.

When Shuichi entered the parking garage he saw Yuki leaned up against the car idly smoking a cigarette and kicking at a used butt on the ground, his blonde hair falling in his face, his eyelashes peeking out behind them. There are very few moments when Yuki is beautiful. Of course, he is hot and sexy and amazingly charming at times, but, this is one of those moments when all you want to do is look. You're too afraid to touch and you certainly don't want him to know you're staring. Yuki looked up to see his lover, who was dressed in a light sweater, standing there clutching the strap to his bag and gazing wide-eyed at him. "Come on." Yuki threw his cigarette down on the ground and stared at his lover one more time before he got into the car. Shuichi walked over to the passenger side and tried to look at the expression of the man hiding behind the darkly tinted windows, but to no avail.

His tiny hand clutched the handle and opened up the door. "Hey, throw this is the back." Yuki patted at his boyfriend's faded duffle bag. Shuichi nodded and followed Yuki's orders.

There was tension in the car. Dare we say sexual tension? It was tick and clogging Shuichi lungs, and in a desperate attempt to get his mind off of the lack of oxygen circulating in his blood, he stared at the small amount of dirt under his nails and picked at it. He couldn't look up, he could feel Yuki's eyes staring at him and that make him shake a little. He wasn't shaking because he was nervous, it was just another one of his ticks that he had. He would shake whenever Yuki would get to close, or stare. Even when they made love he would shake, but it wasn't during the actual act, it was always before and after. Shuichi always thought of it as a tremor, the aftereffects of earthquakes.

Yuki noticed the way Shuichi would always shake, sometimes he took it as nervousness and sometimes he took it as excitement. He would just match it with whichever mood he wanted to put Shuichi in, and whichever mood would excite him the most. "Are you cold?" Yuki had to make up some excuse to speak, but his voice was sharp and harsh against the silence in the car. "Nn, a little."

Yuki leaned forward to adjust the air, only to notice that he had leaned closer towards Shuichi. He continued to stare at Shuichi, trying to give him a hint that he wanted him to look up, but the boy wasn't catching any of the signs. Yuki mentally sighed; he knew that you would have to put up big orange cones and flashing red lights for his lover to notice anything. It was another one of Shuichi's habits though. He knew everything Yuki wanted him to do; he also knew that a side of Yuki liked him to be clueless, to be the slightly naive and inexperienced one.

The boy moved his eyes to the floor board so that Yuki was in his peripheral vision. "Look at me." Yuki gently demanded. The tingling sensation invaded his skin again, it made tiny goosebumps pop up on he skin, but he followed Yuki's orders. The blonde's restless eyes danced around Shuichi's face.

The sound of rustling fabric invaded Shuichi's ears; it mixed in with the loud ringing the silence was producing. A cold hand, the made Shuichi flinch just slightly, met his cheek. "I'm a little cold too." The fair-haired man replied.

Something about Yuki's skin, whenever it touched the teenagers, it made him somewhat sleepy. It made him have the urge to close his eyes. Shuichi could still barely breathe; the car and Yuki's closeness made him feel claustrophobic.

The novelist ran his thumb slightly over the boy's lips. This left a string of nerve endings screaming. His mouth fell slightly open to where his breath would warm the thumb still placed beside his lips. Shuichi mumbled something incoherent along the lines of an "Oh really?" against Yuki's thumb. "Mm hmm." Yuki leaned his and touched Shuichi's lips with his, silencing the screams of Shuichi's nerves, drowning them out with his breath and heartbeat. The teenager pulled away slightly only to have his lover chase him.

Yuki's tongue licked at the tips of Shuichi's lower lip, while Shuichi's licked at the underside of Yuki's top, but this teasing of the senses wasn't going to cut it. The blonde's wandering hand found its way to the back of a pink head. Pressing ever so gently at first, he stopped the tempting licks and pecks. He met the tip of his lover's wary tongue with his, and, a little more eagerly this time, bunched a mess of the chaotic pink hair in his hand. This made the boy whimper ever so slightly and squirm under the author's weight.

Yuki jerked his hand backwards so that the singers head was tilted upwards, this also made the kiss break, so that he could see the condition of his little lover.

Violet eyes that could barely hold themselves open peeked back at him through thick black eyelashes. The red tint on his face spread all the way down his neck and onto his chest, and his breathing, that was heavy at first, faded into non-existence. His red lips pouted a little more than usual. The quickening of blood had caused this reaction. He could feel the goosebumps that remanded under the boy's skin with each stroke he made, and every time his fingers would dance along his flesh it would make the singer shiver again.

"Do you want to go home or…" Yuki's question trailed off, waiting to be answered. Shuichi's lazy eyes slide from one side to the other examining the car. "This car is so tiny though." He said quietly through a whisper as his voice slightly cracked. Yuki leaned in to nuzzle his sensitive neck as he spoke softly, "We could manage." Here comes the goosebumps again. "We could if your car was bigger." Shuichi lazily laughed at the nonsense and himself. "We could if you were smaller." Yuki jabbed back. "Well sorry, I don't come in a compact size like …" His eyes traveled down to Yuki's pants and the corners of his swollen lips turned into a mocking smile "your car."

Yuki made a low growl and backed away from Shuichi sitting back into the driver's seat. Shuichi had hit him below the belt. "Nn…Yuki you know I was just playing." The teenager said in an attempt to mend his lover's broken spirit. He leaned over across the seat at kissed the blonde's neck twice, contemplating if he should even try and lick his lover's sensitive ear in such a close proximity and no where to run. He decided not to. Instead he licked behind it, to give Yuki the main idea. He swirled around and plastered himself up against the car door. Shuichi wanted to climb into his lap, but the steering wheel prohibited this idea from forming into an action.

"Let's drive home. We'll have more room to move around then. This car is just too tiny and I want to be able to be closer to you without all these things" Shuichi poked the wheel as if to threaten it. "to get in the way." Yuki nodded and started the car with weakened hands. His body reacted strangely whenever Shuichi would play with it. His brain would switch over to submission mode, but Yuki always had to put his thoughts before the pleasure, so that he wouldn't get too carried away.

On the drive home Yuki tried to imagine what it would be like to actually get lost in the heat of the moment, how he would exactly act. He would probably moan and pant just like Shuichi, because at one point in his life, he was the submissive one, the one with the big innocent eyes and naive hopes and dreams. He was the one who wanted to be played with and teased. He was the one who wanted his lover to kiss his neck, to encourage the other with moans and whimpers, to be the one who lie in the bed under his lover's body and coo, scream, scratch and have his body contorted all different ways while grabbing the sheets trying to hold onto a little bit of reality that lay outside that bed.

Times change though, as do people. He was now the one who wanted to kiss his lovers neck, to hear the encouraging moans, to be the one on top watching his lover's body twist underneath him, to have that same body struggle to keep it's sanity while all the while losing it with every thrust, to be the one to place legs in impossible positions and cover those desperate hands with his.

Shuichi tugged at sleeve of Yuki's blazer when they had stopped at a red light. He glanced at his lover who didn't stay anything. The singer tugged ruthlessly this time, which caused him to leg go of the steering wheel. The boy skimmed his fingers in the novelist's palms and finally rested them between laced fingers, tightening them for a second and then letting go. When the light turned green Yuki's thoughts trailed back off.

Pulling into their spot in the parking garage, the blonde glanced at Shuichi for a split second while he took the keys out of the ignition, and noticed the boy was fingering at the handle of the door. He smirked ever so slightly and opened his door to step out before he realized "Shuichi" he called. "Yes!" His voice was a little too eager. It bounced off of the walls and pounded at his eardrums. He twisted his face into and apology with a hint of fear. "Don't forget your bag." He tapped the back window as he passed the car door and headed for the elevators.

"Oh. Yeah." Shuichi said quietly.

He ran up to Yuki as his duffle back knocked at the back of his thighs. He had become entranced by the bright button Yuki had pressed to travel up to their apartment. He could feel his mind travel elsewhere, but nowhere at the same time, as his eyes crossed and his vision blurred.

The opening of the doors knocked Shuichi out of enchantment. Yuki leaned up against the wall of the elevator and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glanced down at Shuichi, whose head was resting against his lover's shoulder; he began to notice the boys feminine features were highlighted by the dim elevator lights. He noticed how his long black eyelashes had a hint of pink in them, and his high cheek bones poked out ever so lightly out of his long bangs, also his lips that would pout every time he would part them from one another, they would also pout every time the writer would nip and them with his teeth.

Shuichi looked up at the writer through his bangs, it was hard to tell but he could surely feel his lover staring at him with lustful intensity. Those were the types of stares that made it hard for Shuichi to find the strength to stand, it made it hard for him to look away as well.

Shuichi felt his head rest shift towards the wall, which meant Yuki was now facing him. The blonde was treading his fingers over the skin of the boy's arm, taunting the goosebumps that threatened to expose themselves. Shuichi didn't have enough power to make his eyes travel upwards towards the man who seemed to make his mind shut down. All of his strength was put into trying to remain calm, and still be able to stand. His eyes felt heavy once again, and his furiously beating heart caused his lungs to feel as if they could only take in so much air.

Yuki took the quickening shallow breaths as a good sign. He bent his head down into the nape of Shuichi's neck and breathed his damp breathe upon his skin, making his lover whimper ever so slightly while he tilted his head.

"Shuichi…" The blonde said in an inaudible whisper,

"Nn…Yuki." Shuichi perched his neck higher. The weight of his head seemed too heavy to comprehend as it tilted back to rest on the back of his neck.

"Shuichi…push the floor number for me will you." The pink haired boy's head twitched ever so slightly, but he pulled away and pressed the number 4 with a shaky finger.

Somehow, miraculously, Shuichi's legs were able to carry him to the apartment, where he now stood in the kitchen a little stupefied by what had happened in the elevator. He could still feel Yuki's breathe on his neck gently burning and scaring his skin. His eyes glanced at the skipping motion of raindrops outside of the balcony. 'Nn. It's raining.' Shuichi said to himself as his eyes fell onto the light that bounced off of the raindrops, following the glittering drizzle with dancing eyes.

The clashing sound of an opening door made lazy eyes wander to the hallway. Yuki had changed out of his clothes and had thrown on a slightly wrinkled plain white collared shirt, with casual black dress pants.

Yuki looked at Shuichi and looked over at the glass door. The sound of the blonde's feet padding against the wooden floor caught in Shuichi's ears. The sliding glass door slid back and a hand was held out into the rain. Yuki let the raindrops that were falling from the tiny awning fall into his hands and let them slip back through to collect onto the slick stone floor. He took another step away from the protective covering and stared up into the rain. Cupping a hand again he began to collect the rain. When his hand was overflowing at the brim he stared back down into it.

Shuichi stared at his lover. He felt as if he blinked, the mirage of enticement would disappear. Staring at Yuki licking the cold raindrops from his hand, made the singers heart drop to the floor, and his pulse pound in his ears. He gripped the counter top subconsciously out of habit.

He could feel his eyes growing larger, trying to drink up the image in front of him; the image of Yuki's white shirt clinging to his skin, rippling around his torso and exposing the faint color of his nipples. Shuichi's grip tightened. The darting motion his tongue made to lap up the water, almost like a cat. A cold breeze pried the hypnotized boy from his hallucination. Blinking profusely, Shuichi regain his sense of reality and ran over to the sliding glass door. "Yuki, you're going to get sick! Come inside." And without seeing if the older man obeyed him, he darted towards the bathroom for a towel.

When Shuichi came back he sprang onto the very tips of his toes and began to pat Yuki's hair. He then began to realize the way the tiny raindrops clung to his lover's eyelashes made it seem like tears. The drops also reflected a light through them that ricocheted into Yuki's eyes, making the amber colors seem as if they had a magic of their own. The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile and let out a slightly amused breath, which seemed cold on Shuichi's skin. "You looked like you had just seen the face of a god." Yuki joked.

"Well…you were…you…and…the…" Shuichi stumbled with his words. "What exactly were you doing?" The writers head traveled towards the sliding glass door once again as he murmured. "I was thirsty." His voice trailing off as he sat there in silence as his lover tried to dry him as best as possible. "Well, you need to change, again, now."

"Not really." Yuki eyes gleamed once again. "You'll get …" His voice fell silent as he caught hold of his lover's eyes, which in turn quickly fell to the floor.

Being led into the bedroom by a much larger hand seemed to make the eagerness rise in the teenager. When the door to the room was finally open, the heightened awareness made the creaking seem as if the hinges were about to break. Shuichi let his socked feet slide across the floor as he made his way to the bed, where he finally sat down. His blush wasn't as evident in the darkened room, but his lust-weighted eyes were.

"Stand up." The soaked blonde quietly commanded to his disjointed lover.

Shuichi could only follow the writer's words. It was almost as if he was once of those magical creatures that put a spell on you by just speaking or singing. You could never control you actions, you would follow and obey them to their every word on command. "Help me…" He placed Shuichi's hand to take hold and grip the button on his shirt. The florescent haired boy only made some nonsense noise and obeyed.

The wet cloth and the slipper buttons, plus the young man 3 years his junior's erratic emotions, made it hard for him to do as Yuki requested. The blonde tilted his head down and breathed into Shuichi's head, which sent shivers down his spine and make his blood feel like ice. He couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Yuki let his hand wander up the bottom of his lover's shirt and make contact with what seemed like hot embers. Shuichi inhaled sharply through his teeth and arched his back at the pain of Yuki's cold hands. The only place he could go to escape them was forward, closer towards Yuki's body. The heat from Shuichi's body flowed from his skin into and under his lover's. It almost felt as if a needle was going into the boy's skin. The cold was infecting his pores.

Finally reaching the last button he separated the clinging shirt from Yuki's chest it collected itself at his elbows. When the chilly air hit his damp skin he could finally imagine what it was like for Shuichi's poor body to endure his cold hands. He trembled from the cold, flexing his abs and drawing his shoulders in trying to create any amount of heat from the small vibrations his body produced.

The teenager quietly examined the older man and began to remove his shirt. He snaked his arms along Yuki's side and towards his back where his hands met with Yuki's shoulder blades. He pressed his smaller body against the larger one in front of him. The cold was attacking him once again. His body reacted much like the blonde's did. He felt as if the shuddering only passed through their bodies. Yuki could feel his lover's nipples begin to harden into little nubs on his rib cage.

Gently prying Shuichi's hands and body from him he removed the remnants of his shirt, which accumulated into a pool of wet fabric on the floor somewhere beside Shuichi's.

Somewhere between unbuttoning and stripping Yuki of his pants and feeling their way to the bed, Shuichi had also been exposed and displayed for Yuki.

Their lips grazed each others with a slick, liquid fire feeling. Shuichi's blood was back to the point of boiling, burning the walls of his veins and escaping into his body in one euphoric feeling. Gracefully trailing his fingers down Shuichi's neck, Yuki slipped the tip of his tongue out, slightly, to meet once again with the underside of his lover's lip. The teenager copied the senior's actions and felt the top of his tongue graze over the glossy skin of the blonde's bottom lip.

All the while Yuki's wandering hand slid down towards the pink haired boy's even pinker nipples. He lightly scraped the tip of his fingernails over them which caused Shuichi's eyes to bulge open and throw his head forward ever so slight and catch the offender's sensitive lip with his teeth. Yuki ignored this and continued to leave tiny abrasions from his ring fingers nail on and around Shuichi's right nipple. Shuichi could only silently cry little mewls into the kiss.

Breaking their connection, Shuichi gasped for breath. He placed his face under Yuki's hovering collar bone, gently breathing hot, humid breath on the protruding bone.

Shuichi then graced his moist lips over the collarbone, gently licked at it at first, but it soon turned into fierce nips causing Yuki to hiss at the sharp pain.

Yuki nipped at Shuichi's neck to threaten him, but Shuichi nipped back and giggled. Yuki has always liked trying new things in bed, and playing a small intimate game with his lover seemed to not be hurting anything. A little nip at the neck, a little nip and the collarbones, and little nip at the jaw. "Ow! Yuki! You bit too hard!" Yuki reared back and stared down at the last spot he had assaulted. Four teeth marks made an indention around the flesh that was starting to swell. Yuki slid his fingertips across the battle wound, his eyes glazing over showing that he was in another world. There was now a flaw on a body that's modeled after perfection.

The blonde dipped his head down and began to gently lick at it, like a cat or a dog licks at an injury. Shuichi grit his teeth and closed his eyes, letting a moan escape. Now sucking at it, Yuki had every intention on leaving a pink bruise on the boy's skin.

When he finally pulled back, he looked at Shuichi. His lips were slightly parted showing the bottom of his two front teeth, his head tilted back digging into the pillows. Yuki glanced down at his work and sneered at it with lecherous eyes. When Shuichi opened his heavy eyelids he glanced down at the mark. He brought his hands up to it and felt of it, it was almost the same instinct as when someone tells you a freshly painted wall is wet and still you check it to make sure.

While Shuichi was fascinated by his new marking that labeled him Yuki's, the mentioned was reaching around somewhere in the nightstand.

When Shuichi felt something unpleasantly cold, hard, small, and plastic hit the side of his thigh he felt a sensation hit him in the pit of his stomach, like a sudden reminder of what they were exactly going to do.

"Shuichi, roll over." Yuki nudged at his side encouraging him subconsciously. Of course, Shuichi obeyed. Having a lover so willing do whatever you say gives you a power trip far beyond the farthest reaches.

Yuki grabbed the now warmed bottle of liquid that was placed by Shuichi's leg. He then tapped on Shuichi's thigh, motioning for him to lift his hips up. Obeyed. Yuki pour the polished liquid into the palm of his hand and dipped three fingers in the oil. When he thought they were sufficiently coated he then looked at remainder of liquid and placed it on himself.

His eyes automatically closed and he momentarily lost his balance. His knees unbuckled and he had to place his free hand on the small of Shuichi's back to regain himself. Part of him didn't want to stop his oiled hand, denying himself the pleasure of those few moments he began to prepare his more than ready suitor.

He entered his finger while his lover cried into the pillow, momentarily gripping the sheets. Shuichi tried to breathe normally, the quickening of his breath was making his head spin, making the room rotate, and making his world turn upside down. Yuki took the hand the he prepared himself with and grasped his boyfriend's neglected member. A high pitched squeak was emitted from the singer's throat; his eyes shut close, and his grip tightened once again.

One stroke downwards. Shuichi felt something inside of him jolt, and he let his grip go and he tried to find some sort of stability on his hands but his arms seemed too weak. His arms shook, and his breath was shallow. He finally couldn't hold himself up anymore, he collapsed onto his elbows. There was the feeling again. It's the red hot blood, the blood that seemed to rush through every vein, every capillary, and every artery and set them on fire. The blood that also sent what seemed like cold chills spread from the organ that Yuki was caressing and shoot to the tips of his fingers.

When Shuichi's cries had become more constant and louder Yuki stopped himself from touching his lover, and removed his three fingers.

He placed himself at the edge of Shuichi's opening and rested his chin in the nape of Shuichi's neck. Breathing a few long breaths on his damp skin seemed to drive the boy the brink of his sanity. Shuichi pushed himself back against the writer and the blonde didn't deny him. Yuki controlled every muscle in his body, screaming in his mind not to loose it, screaming not to shudder, screaming not to let his voice escape him. He couldn't help but groan, it is almost impossible to be completely silent when the most sensitive organ in your entire body is being captured by another's body.

Shuichi emitted a moan, the type that comes from the very bottom of his lungs and milks them of any trace of remaining air. The chills were being sent throughout his body with every thrust. With every quickening breath his blood singed his insides a little more.

With every stifled moan escaping Yuki's mouth Shuichi's grasp became a little fiercer, a little more fanatical.

Yuki pulled out of Shuichi and tugged at his wrist, and pulled him into his lap. Balancing himself on his knees, the singer lowered himself to he met Yuki at the hilt. Shuichi bit his lip and whimpered different pitched noises as he rested his head against the blonde's chest. This position was a little new to Shuichi, he didn't feel confident like this, it was too revealing of a pose. Yuki rocked his hips slightly up to persuade Shuichi. This only made him release more pleasure filled moans and burry his face deeper into his lover's chest. Yuki tried once again, he rocked his hips up, grinding into Shuichi, trailing his fingers on the back of his neck and breathing on his skin.

The teenager used his calf muscles to lift himself up and down. "Yuki" Shuichi whispered between moans. "I'm going." A sensation inside of him stopped him mid-sentence. He couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel his legs. He had no power in his hands.

And for a split second he was lost. Everything has stopped. Shuichi swore even his heart stopped beating for a few seconds, before he came slamming back down to earth. The power in his hands came back as he grabbed hold of Yuki's shoulders. His breath came back as he screamed. All the feeling finally came back when he could feel his entire body give up. The blood had finally reached melting point, it and liquefied his entire insides. Shuichi jolted forward and cried one last time as his head fell back. When he opened his eyes he was met with the white of the ceiling.

Here it came, the tremor. His body began to shake slightly as if he was cold once again, even though his and Yuki body heat were to the degree of suffocation.

Shuichi lay in bed, his hips poking out from the edge of the blanket, his thoughts becoming more and more incoherent and unimportant. "What about the 'Go to sleep for ten' part?" Shuichi used all the strength he had to try and smile, "Ten it is then."

Sorry it took so long guys! I really was not liking how it came out…I still don't --. There MIGHT…..MIGHT…be another chapter…lol…I'm not sure.

There is an actual picture I based my "Rain" scene off of and you can find it on this web site: http:www.age.ne.jp/x/emi-t/gravitop.html

And by the way, is anyone going to AKON in Dallas Texas this year? I will be cosplaying Yuki so XD. Hope to see SOMEONE there!

My next fan fiction is going to be :

SPOILER  
SPOILER  
SPOILER   
SPOILER

RUN FOR THE HIGH HILLS

SPOILER

SPOILER  
SPOILER  
SPOILER   
SPOILER

UNTITLED

Description: What if Kitazawa had never molested Yuki. How would they have been? How would they be now? How would Yuki be?

Yeah…I thought of this concept at 5:45 a.m. this morning as my alarm clock was going off and I hit the snooze button. Okay NO ONE flame me for that idea okay. I am THE BIGGEST YukiXShuichi supporter there is.

So TohmaXEiri, YukiXShuichi, YukiXRyuichi, YukiXEveryoneAndTheirMom fans…calm down.


End file.
